Caos Gatuno-Recuerdos
by CynthiapacG
Summary: Sexta parte de este fic! Al parecer, Christian si que sabe conseguir lo que quiere, ya que logra llegar a la fiesta de Millie y toparse con ella! Cual sera la impresión de Millie al conocerlo? Y sobre todo, como lo tomara Coop?


_"Todos se abrían paso para que él recién llegado estuviera con Millie. Tras de él sólo se escuchaban alagos y uno que otro también lo seguía con la mirada y Dennis trataba de frenar su impulso de ir a golpearlo"_

-Tenemos que detenerlo! No podemos dejar que se acerque a Millie! -_"Dijo Coop, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque cuando Christian estuvo frente a ella, Millie tenia la mirada agachada, así que se dispuso a llamar su atención "_

-¿Me concedes el honor de bailar conmigo? -

_"Al escuchar la voz desconocida, Millie levanta la vista y no muestra ninguna expresión de sorpesa"_

-...Lo siento, no soy buena bailando, es mejor que invites a alguien más - _"Le responde con algo de tristeza en su voz"_

-Apuesto a que eso no es verdad, anda, muéstrame los pasos que tienes-_"Le sonríe"_

-Vamos Millie no seas tonta! No desperdicies esta oportunidad! - _"La incita Phoebe "_

-No, en serio no tengo ánimos... -

-Bueno, pues intentemos animarte-_"La toma Christian de las manos haciendo que se levante y la lleva al centro de la pista, seguidos por las miradas de asombro "_

_"Por casualidad, la canción cambio a un ritmo más suave, Christian se colocó frente a ella y con una mano la tomó de la cintura mientras la otra seguía agarrada de la de ella. Algunas chicas gritaron emocionadas al ver esto, mientras que Millie se sonrojaba un poco, entonces comenzaron a bailar, Christian no lo hacia nada mal, daba el aspecto de ser un príncipe, bailando con mucha gracia y elegancia."_

_"No muy lejos de ellos, estaban Coop y Dennis contemplando la escena"_

-Es un presumido, no lo crees Coop? - _"Pero Coop no respondió, estaba hipnotizado por la escena que ocurria frente a sus ojos, llegó a pensar en que era él quien bailaba con Christian y la darse cuenta de esta idea, se sonrojó al máximo "_

-"Pero en que estoy pensando? "- _"Se dijo a si mismo "_

_"Mientras, en la pista de baile"_

-Sabía que solo fingías no poder bailar... -_"Le sonrió Christian "_

-Bueno, no me sentía con ganas de bailar...-

-Aunque se supone que esta fiesta es para ti-

-Le dije a papá que no era necesario, pero el insistió y no tuve más remedio que dejarlo-

-Pero, sabes por qué realmente lo hizo, no? -

-...Porque está preocupado por mi... -_"Respondió Millie algo triste"_

-Eso, y además, a él le gusta verte sonreír -_"La toma de la barbilla y la hace que lo mire a los ojos" _-Además , tienes una sonrisa muy bonita - _"Le sonríe con ternura "_

_"Millie se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras y queda hipnotizada al ver esos ojos que tenían un brillo peculiar, mientras que Coop, al presenciar eso, dentro de él sintió cómo si algo estuviera siendo estrujado"_

-"Pero... Qué me está pasando? "- _"Pensó Coop mientras tocaba su pecho. Dennis lo vio" _

-Coop, estas bien? -

_"Coop lo mira y le trata de sonreír " _-Si, estoy bien... Vamos por un refresco si?

-Seguro, no soporto ni un minuto más ver **eso-**_"Señala a la pareja bailando"_

-"Yo tampoco "-_"Pensó Coop y dieron la vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina "_

_-_Puedes creerlo?! Logró obtener tu dirección! Como diablos lo hizo?!- _"Exclama Dennis muy molesto "_

-No lo se... Quizá una amiga de Millie se la dio-_"Le responde Coop con indiferencia "_

_-_Puede ser... Demonios! Ahora no dejara de decirnos **"Les dije que la conseguiría" **Arrgghh! En serio no lo soporto! -

_"Coop seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, el dolor aún seguía presente y de pronto sintió que era él quien ahora se encontraba desanimado y deja escapar un suspiro "_

-Coop, que tienes? -

-Mmm?... No, no es nada, estoy bien -

_"Dennis se acerca a él y lo acorrola en el mueble de la cocina."_

-Coop, recuerdas la vez que te dije que sé cuando te pasa algo? Pues ahora mismo lo estoy sintiendo-_"Toma su mejilla" _-Así que es mejor que me cuentes que te sucede... -

_"Coop se puso algo nervioso, pero no se apartó, mas bien, no dejo de ver a Dennis a los ojos y dentro de él empezó a sentirse como si estuviera por desmoronarse y no conocía bien la razón "_

-...Dennis,... No tengo nada, en serio-_"Trató de que su voz saliera de lo mas calmada posible "_

-...No te creo Coop-_"Lo mira seriamente y se acerca un poco más "_

-"Debo hacer algo, o si no seguirá insistiendo"-_"Pensó Coop, entonces se le ocurre algo, cierras sus ojos y besa la mejilla de Dennis, haciendo que este se sorprenda demasiado y se ponga de todos colores. Después de unos segundos, Coop se separa y le sonríe "_

-Ya estas convencido? -

-...De que? -_"Estaba todo confundido, y Coop soltó una risita "_

-Olvídalo, vamos afuera-

-...Si-_"No sale de su estado de espectación"_

-"Perdóname Dennis, pero ni yo se explicar lo que me pasa"- _"Pensó Coop y salieron de nuevo a la fiesta. De pronto se les acercó su papá "_

-Oye hijo, no cabe duda que llegas a elegir bien a tus amigos -

-Por qué lo dices papá? - _"Todo confundido "_

-Porque cuando llego ese chico, Millie no ha dejado de hablar con el, ya se ve un poco mejor-_"Sonríe aliviado "_

_"Coop voltea a donde están y efectivamente, comprueba lo que dice su papá, ellos se veían contentos platicando"_

-Realmente eres muy amable Christian-

-Gracias, pero hay algo que no me haz dicho, por qué es que te deprimiste tanto? -

_"Millie suelta un suspiro y agacha la mirada" _-...Bueno, es que...mi querido gato... escapó de la casa-

_"Christian se sorprende por escuchar aquello" -_Bueno... Pe... Pero solo es un gato... -

-No es solo eso! Es mucho más! Es mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi aliado, mi confidente... Y ahora él se ha ido! - _"Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por las mejillas de Millie, y esto conmovió mucho a Christian, sintió cómo si su corazón se le partiera en dos"_

-En serio... Te importa tanto? -

-Claro que si! Yo lo amo! -_"Con esto último, Millie se soltó a llorar. Christian, por su instinto que aun tenia de gato, sabía que le correspondía consolarla, así que la abrazo y recargo su cabeza en su hombro "_

-No te preocupes... Estoy seguro de que él está bien, y de que también te extraña mucho, tanto como tu a él -

_"Al ver eso, Coop empezó a sentir que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, aunque la realidad era que unas lágrimas ya se le escapaban de los ojos"_

-Oh hijo, también te preocupaba mucho tu hermana cierto? -_"Lo abraza su papá y Coop corresponde, llorando en silencio"_

_"Después de un rato, la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido,incluyendo a Dennis y Phoebe , en la sala solo quedaban Millie, su papá, Coop... Y Christian "_

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir-

-Gracias a usted por invitarme-_"Sonríe "_

-Bueno, yo paso a irme a descansar-

-Descansa papi... Y gracias-_"Dice Millie mientras lo abraza"_

_-_No hay de que princesa... Gracias Christian -

-Por qué Sr? -

-Porque, ayudaste mucho a subirle el animo a mi hija-

-Oh, no agradezca, fue un placer - _"Sonríe, Coop prefiere evitar mirarlo"_

-Bueno, hasta mañana-_"Se sube"_

-Yo también ya me voy... -_"Dice Coop en voz baja y Christian lo mira "_

-No vas a acompañar a tu amigo a la puerta? -_"Le pregunta Millie"_

-Creo que tu puedes hacer eso Millie-_"Dice Coop desde el primer escalón, dándole la espalda a ambos"_

_-_No se preocupen, yo puedo solo-_"Toma las manos de Millie"-_Me divertí mucho contigo, y espero haber ayudado un poco como dijo tu papá - _"Le sonríe "_

-Lo hiciste Christian... Realmente que si.-_"Le devuelve la sonrisa"_

_"Christian se acerca a ella y le da un delicado beso en su mejilla, y a Coop se le ocurre voltear en ese justo momento y lo mira impactado"_

-Te ...veré... de nuevo? -_"Pregunta Millie sonrojada"_

-Quizá-_"Voltea a ver a Coop" _-Te veo en la escuela Burtonberger -_"Le dedica una sonrisa y sale de la casa"_

_"Coop está por subir corriendo a su cuarto, cuando unos brazos lo detienen por la cintura "_

-...Gracias por traerlo Coop-_"Le dice Millie con una sonrisa en su rostro " _-Sabes? Gracias a el, tuve bonitos recuerdos del Sr Gato y eso me hizo feliz... Invítalo más seguido, si? -

_"A él no le parecía nada fácil el invitarlo en otra ocasión. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos, era ver a Christian... al lado de Millie"_

-Hola? Hay alguien aquí? -_"Preguntaba Coop mientras caminaba en un lugar muy oscuro, de pronto se encendió una luz que le molesto la vista por un instante, cuando pudo adaptarse, notó que bajo esa luz estaba alguien parado, y ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que Christian "_

-Te estaba esperando - _"Le dice Christian "_

-Que quieres? Donde estoy? - _"Dijo Coop mientras se acercaba a él "_

_"Una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Christian lo atrajo hacia él, rodeandolo de la cintura. Al ver su rostro tan de cerca, Coop se sonrojó "_

-Oye... Que haces? -

-Nada... Solo bailar contigo - _"Empieza a bailar"_

-No... No puede... Tu... Estas con Millie! - _"Todo nervioso "_

-No, ahora estoy contigo... Y no deseo otra cosa-_"Cuando termina de decir esto, lo besa"_

_"Coop, al sentir que ahora era él quien estaba a su lado, no pone resistencia y se deja besar. El beso se hace más profundo y una de las manos de Christian desciende de su cintura y se posa en su trasero"_

-Oye!... tu... mano... -_"Dice Coop en medio del beso"_

_"Christian lo mira, sin dejar de bésarlo, y en lugar de aportar su mano, comienza a masajearlo. Coop se estremece y al abrir sus ojos y toparse con esa mirada hipnotizante, siente que va perdiendo su voluntad, así que rodea su cuello con sus brazos, apegandose más a él y jugando con la lengua de este"_

-Definitivamente... tienes... un... bello... trasero-_"Le dice Christian "_

-Mmmm... Christian...-_"Coop, aparte de sentir que pierde el control de sus acciones, puede sentir que todo el calor su acumula en una parte de su cuerpo y el pantalón le empezaba a incomodar"_

_"Como si Christian leyera sus pensamientos, empieza a moverse de una forma en que sus erecciones pudieran rosarse . Coop suelta un pequeño gemido pero empieza a moverse al ritmo de Christian "_

-Ahhh... Christian... Christian... -

_"Coop despierta de forma repentina, con la respiración agitada"_

-Un sueño? Solo fue un sueño? - _"Siente una incomodidad y revisa bajos sus sábanas " _-Ay no! No fue solo un **Sueño Común **-

_"Después de un rato, se encuentra en su patio con Dennis"_

-No me digas eso!-

-Así es Dennis, al parecer a Millie le agrado mucho el tal Christian y al parecer, quiere que lo invite otra vez-

-Dime que no lo vas a hacer! -

_"Coop estaba consciente de que después de aquel sueño especial , le resultaría difícil y vergonzoso ver a Christian a la cara de nuevo "_

-Bueno, la verdad yo... -

-PAPÁ, COOP, VENGAN RÁPIDO!-

_"El grito de Millie los distrae de su platica y van corriendo a donde esta ella"_

-Que pasa princesa? Te duele algo?- _"Pregunta preocupado su papá y llegan Coop y Dennis rápidamente "_

-Qué pasa Mill... Oh no-_"Exclama Dennis "_

_"Coop se queda anonadado hasta que después de unos segundos es capaz de articular palabra " _

-...Qué haces tu aquí?!-

**Continuará... **

**Hola querid s lectores! Que tal les pareció el capitulo? Espero y les haya gustado. Perdonen la tardanza, pero ya que regresé a la universidad, pues de nuevo vuelve a quitarme tiempo ●︿● ****pero, tratare de actualizar en cuanto tenga un espacio libre (*ﾟ▽ﾟ****)ﾉ**

**Sigan dejando sus Reviews , ya que son los que me motivan a seguir con esta historia dedicada a todos ustedes! **

** ( ˙︶****˙ )**


End file.
